Legends Speak Season 1
by Yuki Suou
Summary: The greatest talk show ever...
1. Advertisement

**Advertisement**

Ladies and Gentlemen! In a few days, we will be presenting you the most anticipated show of all Ages, "Legends Speak"! This is, actually, your wildest dreams come true. All of you who have wondered about the lifestyle of your favourite heroes, who have dreamt of spending a day with them, living as they do, all of you who were confused about what he or she likes or about their perspectives, fret no more! The dawn of realization has arrived! The legends will finally speak their mind for the first time on air!

The show contains three rounds,

First, The Interview, where our champion will be answering typical questions,

Second, The Rapid Fire Round,

Last, but not the least, The Heart to Heart Round, _**that's**_ where _**you**_ come in!

Yes, this is the round where our star of the day will be answering the questions sent in by the audience and the One Lucky Winner to voice the most interesting question is going to win an all-expense-paid date with the star at a location of their choice#. The star to be interviewed on the next episode and the last date to send in the questions will be announced at the end of each episode, your questions must reach our mailbox before the assigned date.

So,

For our very first episode, our star guest will be…..

-drumroll-

LORD BOROMIR II OF GONDOR, SON OF DENETHOR II, CAPTAIN AND HIGH WARDEN OF THE WHITE TOWER.

And the last date for sending your entries is: 3rd of August, '14.

So, what are you waiting for? Hurry and don't miss the deadline! This is a chance of the lifetime, once gone, will never return!

# Terms and Conditions Apply.

**End of advertisement**


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

**Announcer: **Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! After waiting with a bated breath for nearly an eternity, the Greatest Talk Show of the Universe is finally starting in

Ten….

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six….

Five…

Four….

Three….

Two….

One….

AND

(The stage grew dim. Smoke filled the stage. As the orchestra crescendoed, a brilliant flash of light appeared, followed by the clearing of smoke and illumination of the whole stage. Two figures were seen.)

**Announcer's voice from the background: **Presenting you our esteemed guest, Lord Boromir II and our host, Alice Green.

(Boromir, in full Gondorian attire, bows to the audience. Alice waves.)

And so it begins…..

**Round 1: The Interview**

**Alice:** Welcome to the show. It is indeed an honour to have you here today.

**Boromir:** (inclines his head) It was my pleasure.

**AL:** So, would you please explain the circumstances that have lead to this event?

**B:** Of course. It actually came as a surprise. I was shaving one day when, bang, an old lady appeared in my bathroom, out of nowhere and asked whether I was interested in knowing my past life. I don't believe in all the mumbo-jumbo stuff and I was… I was like… "What? Have you lost your mind, lady?"

**AL:** Interesting! Then?

**B:** Then? You wouldn't believe me, no one would. She just cuffed me! I think the last time that happened was when I was ten and had spilled water over my father's pager. And after that she went on lecturing me on stupidity of the skeptical younger generations and so on.

**AL:** Who was she anyway? How did she appear in your bathroom?

**B:** I had asked her the same questions. To that, she huffed and said, "I am the God of Fanfiction and I can sure as hell go anywhere I want. You, my dear, are required for the essential removal of some common misconceptions that is prevalent among the young authors. They are destroying the noble image of your past life. Now, are you ready or not? I don't have all day."

**AL:** (paling) There is a God of Fanfiction?

**B:** (looking surprised) You know what fanfiction is?

**AL:** (smiling awkwardly) Ah, yes, I myself was addicted to it.

**B:** It really is an addicting stuff. But, at that time, I didn't even know what the thing was.

**AL:** Surely you didn't tell her that?

**B:** Actually, I did. She didn't seem angry or anything, just resigned. She said, "Not surprising. Here, take these papers and sign them, that will return your memories immediately. And, for my sake, please go and read some fanfiction, preferably of The Lord of The Rings," and vanished. And the sort of things I read. No offence really, there were indeed some good pieces present but they were very, very rare. And the butchering of the characters by some was annoying to the point of exhaustion. I signed and here I am.

**AL:** The characters were butchered, you say. So how would you describe yourself?

**B:** Describing oneself, now that's a tough job.

**AL:** Alright, let me give you some pointers, what are the qualities you are proud of having?

**B:** Loyalty, I think would top the list. I am good with weapons and quite an efficient battle-strategist. And in this life, I have a good mind for business. (laughs) Well, I think we should leave my current life out of this.

**AL:** About that, after your memories were returned, how different did you feel as a person? I mean, how different is Brendan Hill from Boromir II of Gondor?

**B:** Other than the fact that we are in a completely different era and Brendan Hill is a gizmo-freak and the Boromir of the old would have taken one look at the gadgets and shouted "WHAT DEVILRY IS THIS?"  
Just joking. Well, as a person, I must say, we are not entirely different. I was and still am a loving and a responsible family-man, a trusted colleague and like I mentioned earlier, a good strategist. Ah, not a lot of good qualities. Pity.

**AL:** And let's add some more that WE know. Brave, a true patriot, noble, kind, and actually if all the people in the world possessed those (making double quotes in the air) "few" qualities, the world would have been a much better place.

**B:** Now you are just inflating my already huge ego. (grins)

**AL:** (laughing) Then let's bring it back to the normal size, shall we? What are the flaws that Boromir possess?

**B:** (feigning hurt) Now, that was plain below the belt.

Flaws? Let's just say, I have a lot of them and pride and recklessness surely dwarfs the others (No pun intended). In both of my lives, actually. It lead to my death there and don't know what it will lead to here. Also, there is that hankering for glory. And (shrugs) greed? (smirks) That's all I am telling. Don't want to lose the handful of fans I have.

**AL:** In reality, I think your fans are anything but handful. Unless, it's the hand of Atlas. (turns to the audience) Am I right?

(The audience hollered with approval. Posters containing "Boromir rules", "We love Boromir" went up. He looked stunned.)

**B:** Wow, thank you. I really didn't have any idea.

**AL:** (looking smug)Is this the part where I say "I told you so?"

Previously, you said, pride and recklessness lead to your death as Boromir. If the events were repeated again, would you be able to stop it?

**B:** (shaking head) No, I don't think so. Those flaws that lead to my ultimate demise are still present in me. But maybe I will be able to ignore the evil manipulations The Ring made in my head, now that I know what it really is.

**AL:** (nodding) So, which common misconceptions among people about yourself would you like to remove?

**B:** A lot of them actually. But first and foremost, I would like to say that I am NOT a chauvinist. I do not think women are lesser in any way than males. Truthfully speaking, I am disgusted that anyone would even think of me having that kind of mental status. In our times, they were not given the necessary freedom, yes, but has that scenario changed till date? How many ladies, even in our world have tasted true freedom? Till now, they are the prime target of the leaders in case of war are womenfolk. And it's still happening! Even in this 21st century! But that needs to change. No country can truly progress unless and until they step forward to ensure the position of the womankind.

(The audience starts clapping and ultimately it became a standing ovation.)

**AL:** That was really heart-touching.

**B:** Heart-touching? On the contrary, this is how people _should _think.

**AL:** (smiling) Any other misconceptions?

**B:** (counting his fingers) I am not a grouchy old fellow (I have always liked a good laugh just like the next person, but hello? There was a huge war going on at that time. You can't exactly be all flowers and sunshine all the time!), I am not a pedophile (I don't marry or romance with people who are less than even half of my age, thought I would clear that up), I do love children (no, I do not sneer at them or scare them to death), I am NOT romantically involved with Aragorn or Faramir or Denethor or any other males (neither did I become pregnant with any of their kids. Biologically impossible, anyone?) and finally, I do NOT molest anyone else's lover (Not in two lifetimes). Yeah, I think that basically sums it up.

**AL:** The list was….impressive!

**B:** A massive understatement. Why do you think I am going through all these again?

**AL:** (smiles) Alright moving on, were you really unmarried in your previous life?

**B:** Yes. I really couldn't bring myself to marry someone and leave her in misery when I died. And of that, there was a ninety percent chance. Good thing I didn't marry.

**AL:** Any childhood crushes?

**B:** (smiles thinly) Not to sound conceited, but the nobles at that time didn't really have that luxury. Most of the marriages were like contracts. I am really happy that Faramir became an exception. (a genuine smile this time)

**AL:** And about Faramir (whispers conspiratorily), a little bird told me that a certain Mr. Frederick Hill is his re-incarnation?

**B:** (beams) Yes, that's true! You don't know how happy I am to get him as my brother once again.

**AL:** We are contacting with him about this show. Hope he agrees.

**B:** Oh, I know, he will!

**AL:** It's time we take a little break! Returning in two minutes with more interesting topics. Stay tuned!

(After the break)

**AL:** So, moving on to our final topic of this round, The Fellowship. What made you accept the offer of being a part of it?

**B:** The main reason was that The Fellowship was supposed to follow a similar route to my way home. Travelling alone at that time was quite dangerous. Also (pausing), I had a hope I might be able to change Aragorn's mind regarding The Ring. I was really desperate at that time. I could see that the strength of our men was failing despite our best efforts. The hordes of Mordor were becoming unstoppable. I thought that The Ring was my only straw.

**AL:** At the beginning, what were your thoughts regarding The Fellowship?

**B:** First of all, I wasn't sure that the hobbits would be able to undertake the journey. It wasn't a child's play. I didn't trust the elf and the dwarf and was worried that they will manage to kill each other even before we left Rivendell. Gandalf, well, Faramir was more his disciple….. I am not ashamed to admit that magic scared me. And then there was the Ranger. Plain and simple, I despised him.

**AL:** And later?

**B:** What to say, my perspective did a one-eighty degree turn. Frodo is, without doubt, the bravest of all the people I've ever met. Same goes for Sam. Without Sam, there would be no Frodo. They were one of the truest pair of friends. Pippin was the baby of the group and he would be outraged at the treatment. Merry was mischievous, but often the more intelligent one. Legolas, well, one should just see his aims! Though normally quiet, he really had a good sense of humour. Gimli was a formidable and stalwart warrior. And he could write great poems (don't tell him I said that!) and was a hopeless romantic. Gandalf was a great leader and an even greater grouch when it comes to sharing of tobacco. And Aragorn, he is one of a kind. The ideal king. The model human. And the sneakiest thief of Gandalf's store of pipeweed (don't tell Gandalf!).

(laughter from audience)

**AL:** The final question of this round, if you were given a chance to change one incident, which one would you have changed?

**B:** (silent for a moment) I think I would've prevented Father from using the Palantír.

**AL:** So, can we move on to the next round?

**B:** Sure!

**Round 2: Rapid Fire Found**

**AL:** As you know, in this round, you will be asked ten questions, in which you will be given two choices for each questions and you won't be given the time to think. You have to answer in impulse. Are you ready?

**B:** I sure hope so.

**AL:** Alright, first, who would choose from your family if you had to, Faramir or Denethor?

**B:** (pausing)

**AL:** No pausing!

**B:** Faramir!

**AL:** Second question, retirement destination, Rivendell or Lothlórien?

**B:** Rivendell.

**AL:** Third question, who should be the King, Aragorn or Boromir?

**B:** Of course Aragorn.

**AL:** Fourth question, which one would you prefer, A day of peace or A lifetime of war?

**B:** A day of peace.

**AL:** Fifth question, which one is your choice, Gondor safe but under Sauron or Gondor free but fighting against him?

**B:** Gondor free.

**AL:** Sixth question, if you had to choose, City of Gondor or People of Gondor?

**B:** People of Gondor.

**AL:** Seventh question, your preferred weapon, Sword or Wits?

**B:** Sword.

**AL:** Eighth question, way of proposal to your lady, Flowers or Self-written poetry?

**B:** If I don't want to chase her away? Flowers.

**AL:** Ninth question, preferred reading companion, A book of poems or A novel?

**B:** A novel.

**AL:** Final question, do you like this show, Yes or No?

**B:** No.

**AL:** Really?

**B:** (grinning) That was the eleventh question. You said you will ask only ten.

**AL:** (faking annoyance) Just answer it!

**B:** No, this show is not half bad. It's quite likeable in fact.

**AL:** Glad to hear.

We will be returning shortly after the break, bringing with us, yes, the round that you are all waiting for. Be right back. Stay with us.

**Round 3: Heart to Heart.**

**AL:** So after the break, without any delay we are starting to read the questions sent in by the fans.

**B:** Go ahead.

**AL:** First letter is from **SeriousSavage**, who asks

"When was one time Boromir snuck out and got into trouble? What was he going to do?"

**B:** (looks distinctly uncomfortable) Well, I don't like to speak about that.

**AL:** (raises eyebrow) Some amorous appointments, I presume?

**B:** (paling) Oh no, actually there was nothing romantic about that. (sighs) There was this lady whom my father wanted me to marry. He also had a feast arranged against my wishes to let us "get to know each other better" and I was supposed to be her companion for the whole evening. But after spending two hours of listening to how nice the weather was, I simply couldn't take it anymore. Pretending to get some air, I slipped out and spent the whole night in the stable. Of course, Faramir helped me. And I was just fifteen by then. FIFTEEN!

**AL:** And Lord Denethor's reaction?

**B:** He was furious. Apparently, she was a princess of a realm that held a very strategic location and Father lost the chance to negotiate with them after my little….. escapade. I was not allowed to go my very first campaign outside the city walls. A harsh retribution I must say.

**AL:** (nodding) I hope that answered your question, **SeriousSavage**. Next mail is from **Sierra of the Stars**. Two questions are there for you to answer.

First, "If you were made the supreme and unchallenged lord of universe (or in this case, if you lived to become the Steward), what would be your first royal decree?

**B:** (ponders over this for a moment) My answer may infuriate a certain group of people, but I would have made it compulsory for the woman to learn self-defense, not because I wanted them to participate in war, but so that they need not depend on the men for protection. The idea of knight in shining armour may seem romantic and such, but reality is not pretty. Not at all.

**AL:** A sensible decree, I must say. Now, the next question, "What is your preferred shampoo brand and why?"

**B:** (chuckling) Any shampoo that can reduce Eomer's stench radius from 10 feet to 5 feet. That bloke really needs some washing up and he should start with his hair.

**AL:** I think everyone expected you to use Aragorn's name in that aspect!

**B:** I know about that common misconception of Aragorn being grubby and filthy. But, actually, you wouldn't find a man more concerned about hygiene. I think his first twenty years of life with the elves is responsible for that.

**AL:** I see. Alright, **onyx faye **also, is having, two questions.

"What was your first reaction when you saw that Frodo had The Ring?"

**B: **I tried to present a calm exterior. But inside, I was caught in a torrent of emotions. Incredulous? Because it was in the hands of a person of a race I thought to be fictional till the day before? Annoyed? That I wasn't the one to handle it? Apprehensive? Of the power that The Ring held? A little too pleased? That Gondor could finally be rescued from an impending doom? And, I wouldn't have admitted it that day, a craving? To explore the potentials that The Ring presented? Also, I was scared that such a thought would even enter my mind. All in all, I was a mess.

**AL:** Next question, "what did you think of Sam, Merry and Pippin jumping in on the secret council?"

**B:** Truth to be speaking, I was furious. More so, when they insisted on joining The Fellowship and succeeded. They reminded me too much of Faramir. I think, if he was not stationed at Ithilien at that time, he would have followed me to Rivendell, whether I wanted it or not. Just like those hobbits. But I had underestimated their mettle. Though I still think that they shouldn't have to see the horrors of war in their life, ever. Specially, someone so young as Pippin.

**AL:** Thank you for answering the questions patiently.

(Both of them stands up.)

**AL:** Now, time for the lucky draw!

(A bowl containing folded papers was brought forth.)

**AL:** Will you do the honour?

**B:** Certainly!

(He picked up a chit and handed it to Alice.)

**AL:** (opening it) So, who is getting the golden opportunity? Dun, dun, dun….. the winner is ME!

(Audience roars with indignation)

**AL:** Kidding, kidding! The honour goes to **Sierra of the Stars**. Congratulations, Sierra!

**B:** I am looking forward to meeting you.

**AL:** Thank you a lot, Lord Boromir. You don't know how happy you have made us.

(Audience claps)

**B:** No, the pleasure was all mine. Thank YOU!

(Boromir waves and leaves.)

**AL:** So, Sierra becomes the lucky one for this episode. But those who missed this chance, fret not! You still have a lot more episodes to go and more episodes mean more legends!

And, our next celebrity for Episode 2 is

LEGOLAS THRANDUILION, PRINCE OF GREENWOOD!

So keep sending in your questions and win a chance to meet the legends!

(Credits started to roll in as the screen darkens)

**End of Episode 1**

Disclaimer: All the characters you can identify are real and the credit of penning their factual adventures goes to The One Author, Prof. J. R. R. Tolkien.  
Yuki Suou is only responsible for recording the interview.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: ***hides behind Treebeard* I am extremely sorry if that was not upto the mark. I am open to suggestions, but please don't kill me! Are there any more questions that could have been introduced in The Interview round? I am waiting patiently to hear from you guys!

Next up is Legolas. Keep sending in your questions to him and you will be featuring in The Heart to Heart round. Next chapter won't be published earlier than 3 weeks, so take your time. (And I really made little chits, wrote you guy's names on them and drew them.) Please don't be sad if you didn't win! Here, a pint and some of Sam's bacon for those who didn't get picked.

On a different note, this is the largest chapter I've written till date. It has more than 3000 words without the author's note. Phew, never thought I can pull that up!

Date of update: 12/08/2014

No. of reviews received till 12/08/2014: **3(****SeriousSavage**, **Sierra of the Stars **and ** onyx faye)**

No. of follows till 12/08/2014: **3(same as above)**

Thank you! A lot!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
